


Even the sun needs a break sometimes

by iStayKid



Series: NCT Short Stories [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStayKid/pseuds/iStayKid
Summary: It's Donghyuck's birthday and the members make sure he'll be  drowned in their love and affection.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Series: NCT Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Even the sun needs a break sometimes

Donghyuck deserved a rest, that’s what 127 had decided after they saw the younger sound asleep in the van within seconds. The group had just gotten back from a schedule and were on their way home, everyone was tired, but energetic enough to still converse with one another. Donghyuck, however, immediately felt his eyes close and couldn’t fight the drowsiness taking over him. The men looked at their youngest and realized how exhausted he must be. That was when they decided they were going to make sure he actually took a small break, especially on his birthday. 

After they got home, Taeyong had immediately called the managers to make sure that there weren’t any schedules for the entire group, just so that they could spend time with their youngest and pamper him in affection. 

You know, the problem with Donghyuck is, is that he never realizes how tired he actually is. 

When his eyes feel droopy and he has trouble keeping them over, he repeatedly splashes his face with water to stay awake and continues the practices like he isn’t sleep deprived. 

When his legs begin to wobble, barely holding his weight, he starts stretching. Trying to make sure his muscles don’t turn against him again during performances. 

When his throat hurts, his chapped lips feel dry and swallowing pains him slightly, he gulps down an entire bottle of water and start to sing his lines with just as much passion as before again. 

Donghyuck is a hard worker, keeps others entertained by using every single charm he has. Which makes it hard not to adore the boy. 

Mark can’t stop himself from playing with Donghyuck’s soft strands affectionately, instead of shaking him awake. “Duckie..”, he whispers kindly, “We arrived.”

A whine escapes Donghyuck mouth and Mark rolls his eyes with a smile, then he gets out of the car and taps Johnny on the arm. The older man turns around, his questioning gaze turning knowing at the sight of Donghyuck still in the car. 

He then proceeds to get in the car himself and talks to the younger in a hushed voice, conniving him to step out of the car and then he would get carried by Johnny. 

Who was Donghyuck to say no to that appealing proposal. 

Within seconds, Donghyuck is cuddled up in Johnny’s chest. The strong arms of the elder secured around his body as they start walking towards the dorms. The other members following closely behind them. 

Donghyuck peeks over Johnny’s shoulder with half-lidded eyes, making eye contact with Taeil who send him a kiss. Donghyuck giggles softly and then turns his head into Johnny’s neck, tickling the elder slightly as he nuzzles his face there. 

The warmt radiating of of Johnny’s body, makes Donghyuck fall asleep and he’s out in the blink of an eye. 

Taeyong stares at the youngest in pity. “I’m so glad we have free on his birthday, hopefully it’ll take his mind of off everything.” The rest nod in agreement, silently parting ways to wash up themselves. 

Johnny quickly decides that he’ll let the younger wash up the next morning, not wanting to bother Donghyuck from his deep sleep. 

A little ray of sun seeped through the curtains, landing perfectly on Donghyuck’s face. The tanned male scrunches his nose up in discomfort at the bright light and shuffles a bit around in the bed, trying to catch some more sleep. Only to find out that he couldn’t. With a sigh he pushes himself up and looked around with squinted eyes. 

His room isn’t completely dark anymore and he’s tangled up in the sheets, looking to the bed next to him, Donghyuck realized that Johnny is no longer there. He probably went to the gym again. 

The young boy stands up and goes into the bathroom, showering and brushing is teeth, the sleepiness slowly disappearing as he got ready for the day. 

When he opened his bedroom door he was hit by the smell of delicious food. He was rather surprised when walking into the kitchen, seeing both Taeyong and Doyoung working hard on more dishes. 

“What’s the special occasion for all this?”, he grins while sitting down onto a kitchen chair. The other two men look surprised by his words, but shrug it off and flash him a smile. 

“You’ll see”, Taeyong mutters. 

Donghyuck nods, it’s too early in the morning to question them. “Do you want me to help cook?”, he then offers. But gets two stern no’s as reply. Donghyuck shrugs and then drags himself towards the living room, meeting the eyes of Yuta, who hadn’t been as invested in the kdrama on television as Jungwoo was. 

Yuta gives him one of the brightest smiles Donghyuck had ever seen from him so early in the morning. “You’re in a good mood”, he whispered as he sat down next to the man, keeping a little bit of distance since Yuta wasn’t very clingy at times. It took him by surprise when the older wrapped his arms around his body and dragged him closer. 

“And you’re not?”, the Japanese male laughed and Donghyuck shrugged. 

“Feeling average I guess”, he got two questioning looks again. This time from Jungwoo and Yuta. Then they both glanced at each other and seemed to have a telepathic conversation. Donghyuck was too tired for whatever they were doing and slumped against Yuta, letting the older man thread his fingers through his hair. 

Soon he fell into a little slumber again, until he got woken up by a gentle hand, shaking him awake. He looked at Jungwoo who beckoned him to follow him, but Donghyuck just looked confused. Jungwoo probably caught on to that and laughed. “Breakfast is ready”, he sing-songed. 

Donghyuck walked behind him, excited for all the yummy things the others must’ve made. And his mouth watered at the sight. "Woah hyungs!", he says amazed while looking at the food, close to a feast, on the table. 

Two sudden arms wrap themselves around Donghyuck as he gets lifted from the ground, the young man lets out a shriek and tries to pry the arms off him as the others laugh at the cute scene in front of them. 

Soon the arms let go of him and a hand ruffles his hair, making it even messier than before. Donghyuck turns around to face the culprit, aka Jaehyun and pouts at the older. Who only ruffles his hair further, until Donghyuck ducks down to avoid him. 

"Let's eat guys, I'm hungry!", the voice of Johnny whines loudly and only now Donghyuck realized the older is already back from the gym. Had he even gone in the first place? He was still wearing the pajamas he had on yesterday. 

Now the younger looked around, he realized every member of 127 was here and they were all staring at him with anticipation, Donghyuck is confused as to why they hadn't started eating like normal yet. Eventually he picks up some food, awkwardly shifting underneath their gazes. He takes a bite and immediately moans at the flavor. It's his favorite.

"Woah!! This is so good!!", he exclaims as soon as his mouth is empty. Taeyong and Doyoung's faces radiate with happiness and proudness. Donghyuck thinks it's cute they care so much about what he thinks of the food, they don't really normally.

The rest of the day continues and everything is normal, expect from the fact that he's getting more attention and affection. Which is a lot, since he already got plenty of that before. 

But Donghyuck is definitely not complaining, for the first time in months he doesn't feel the exhaustion gnawing at his body and mentality. How could he when he was basically getting kissed and hugged every time he stepped into the room? 

Right now, Donghyuck was cuddled up against Taeil, playing with the oldest' fingers as Taeil rubbed his neck affectionally. 

Their moment of peace and quiet got interrupted when the door slammed open and loud voices entered the rooms. 

Donghyuck perked up, he could recognize these voices like a pro. 

The dreamies were here.

When the realization hit him, he let out a cry of joy and jumped up, running towards the noise giddily (Taeil watching him leave with a smile on his face).

"GUYSSS!", Donghyuck shrieked while tackling Jeno into a tight hug. His friends all shrieked back to him just as loud, maybe even louder, and huddled around him. All trying to get a grasp on him and hug or even go as far as giving him a peck. 

Donghyuck was giggling throughout the entire thing, obviously enjoying every single second of it. 

"Happy birthday Hyuckie", Renjun mumbled into his ear while hugging him warmly. 

Wait what? 

"Wait, what date is it?", he questioned aloud and the Dream members stared at him with open mouths. 

"It's 6 June you idiot! It's your birthday!", Jaemin exclaimed. Donghyuck looked surprised.

He hadn't realized it was June already, hadn't realized it was his birthday already. 

And suddenly it made sense, the fact that he had gotten a proper sleep, a delicious breakfast consisting of all his favorite dishes and being coddled constantly. 

Donghyuck felt thankfulness fill his heart, had his hyungs really done that for him? They never really took birthdays THAT serious. 

The loud laugher of Jisung and Chenle cut his thoughts off. "He's so old now, he's starting to forget things!", Jisung cackled and Donghyuck gasped dramatically, pinching both boys in an attempted revenge. 

"Whatever", he giggled, "Now come to the living room, I bet the others would love to see you guys too!"

That's how Dream and 127 ended up sitting on the couch, Donghyuck in the middle of their cuddle pile as they watched a movie with interest. 

Donghyuck felt warm and happy and relaxed. 

A warm hand was playing with his hair, he was leaning against Jeno's strong chest as Chenle sat in between his legs. The others would turn around to check up on him once in a while and then show him a smile that even made him a little bit emotional. 

They were in the midst of their second movie when the doorbell cut through the peaceful atmosphere. Some of the members slightly jumping in place. 

Taeyong stood up and walked towards the door, opening and closing it silently. That was weird, maybe just some kids playing around. Donghyuck decided that he didn't want to look up from the television to see what was happening in the hallway. 

Then a pair of hands covered his eyes, blocking his vision entirely and the tanned male had to bite back a scream. 

"Guess who I am~", the owner of the hands hum happily and Donghyuck jumps up in surprise. Another familiar voice! Then he turns around and looks at the WayV members. "Guys! Hi!", he squealed while engulfing them all in a hug. The movie had been paused and the other members had stood up to greet the Chinese ones too. 

Donghyuck felt so happy. Everyone was here, for his birthday. 

He felt safe and loved as the WayV members wriggled themselves into small open spots between the members.

He couldn't stop the dopey smile from reaching his face, he was just very happy. 

This was the best birthday he could ever wish for, spending it with his second family. 

Donghyuck allowed himself to relax once again, today he didn't need to fake (not that he had to) and today his tired self felt more awake than ever. 

The sun may go under from time to time, but the stars will always be there to light up the world if the sun can't shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Hyuck Day!! I love that boy so much, it's not okay! I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, I'm sorry I kind of rushed the end since I'm really tired and want to sleep haha! Thanks for reading, I hope you have a nice day/night uwu <3


End file.
